1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gas operated machines and more specifically it relates to propane powered lawn equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gas operated machines have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,456 to Alvarez et al.; 4,327,553 to Rilett; 4,483,473 to Wagdy and 5,203,046 to Shaw all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Floor Scrubber and Buffer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,456 shows a floor scrubber provided with a propane powered internal combustion engine which is mounted on a wheeled dolly and which is attached by its rotary output shaft to a circular cage provided with a plurality of rotary brushes on the underside thereof. More specifically the output shaft from the internal combustion engine is connected through a pulley arrangement to the various rotary brushes and accordingly the case and the brushes are driven in counter-rotation. Included in the structure of the dolly is a spring loaded, telescoping support for deploying a serrated clean-out bar which by angular alignment can be placed under the path of advance of the pads in the cage, thus providing a cleaning function therefor. The internal combustion engine, furthermore, is contained in a noise reducing housing which furthermore is provided with a fan for cooling.
The Gas Power Motors in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,553 shows a gas powered motor having a reservoir for liquefied gas, a supply passage from the reservoir leading through one side of a heat exchanger to the motor and a container holding a buffer substance in heat conductive relationship with the reservoir. The buffer substance acts to supply heat to the liquefied gas while undergoing a chemical, physical crystallographic or other change of state to assist in maintaining the supply of gas to the motor from the reservoir. The motor exhaust leads to a vessel containing a condensing buffer substance which absorbs, persorbs or otherwise associates with the gas accompanied by a release of heat. The condensing buffer substance is in heat conductive relation with the other side of the heat exchanger in the gas supply to the motor to superheat the gas supplied. The condensing buffer substance is capable of releasing the gas when subjected to reduced pressure by a pump provided which may be the gas motor run in reverse to extract the gas from the vessel and return it to the reservoir. In another embodiment the condensing buffer substance comprises an isothermal heat sink provided, for example, by a concentrated salt solution.
The Portable Gas-Powered Fastener Driving Tool in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,473 shows a portable gas-fired fastener driving tool in which the tool cannot be operated until the combustion chamber is closed and the combustion chamber cannot be reopened after ignition until the trigger is released. The operation of the trigger is permitted by the actuation of a bottom trip mechanism which controls the movement of a sleeve mechanism that regulates the opening and closing of the combustion chamber. During the driving action, the combustion gases above the piston are evacuated through valved openings in the cylinder adjacent the bottom thereof. The piston contacts a bumper at the bottom of its travel and the difference between the vacuum in the combustion chamber and atmospheric air acts to return the piston to its driving position.
The Floor Buffing Machine in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,046 shows a floor buffing machine powered by a propane engine which has a frusto-conical shield and an integral inverted channel extending rearwardly from the shield to provide a mounting deck for the engine and propane fuel tank. A buffing pad is rotated by the engine through a drive train and is carried on an inclined spindle having a flexible connection with the spindle. The incline of the spindle and the flexible construction of the connection causes the rearwardly moving side of the buffing pad to propel the machine forwardly.